Una princesa guerrera
by Amuletmagic
Summary: Zoe Orimoto, es la princesa del Reino del viento es una princesa de buen corazon, pero tambien tiene muchos problemas para encontrar el verdadero amor. Pero que pasa si llaman a su padre para ir a la guerra y ella va en vez que el. Basada en la pelicula de disney Mulan.
1. fontfontPrologofontfont

**Nota del autor:**** Este es un Fanfiction, inspirado en la pelicula de Disney Mulan, es una historia Digimon frontier, espero que lo disfruten. :)**

Personajes:

Zoe/Mulan.

Kouji/Shang.

Patamon/Mushu.(al principio pensé poner a Neemon, pero luego pense que patamon era mas compañero, que el)

Mimi y Yamato/ padres de mulan.

Duskmon/Shan Yu.

Yao/Tommy (pense con la actitud cuando digievoluciona a korikakumon)

Lin/Takuya.

Chien-Po/Jp

Emperador/los 3 angeles legendarios (Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon)

Chi Fu/Tai.

Abuela Fa/Bokomon.

Ancestro Supremo/Tadase

Gral. Li/Koichi Minamoto(Kimura) (pense que en ves del padre de Kouji, quedaba bien como hermano mayor).

**Mis personajes propios:**

Amigos de zoe: Sahra, Jelssica, Ruori, Etan.

Amigos de patamon/protectores de la famila Orimoto: Lopmon , Neemon y Salamon.

Caballo de Zoe: Pucca.

**Prologo**

Hace mucho tiempo hubo un gigantesco y hermoso planeta llamado digimundo, el digimundo era habitado por seres humanos, digimos humanos y digimons bestias.

El digimundo estaba divido por 11 reinos, el reino del viento, de la luz, el trueno, el agua, el fuego, de la tierra, del bosque, del hielo, de la oscuridad, el acero y el reino fortune. Cada reino tenia a sus propios reyes, pero el Reino Fortune, era el reino central donde formaba las alianzas entre sus reinos.

Todo estaba en paz en los onces reinos, pero un día los reinos del agua, de la tierra, del bosque y del Acero, salieron de la alianza y atacaron a los pueblos mas vulnerables de los otros reinos. Ante esto los tres Ángeles decidieron enviar a cada hombre y digimon macho de su reino, debería luchar contra estos guerreros.

Sin embargo cinco años después de eso, la guerra sigo hasta que los tres ángeles decidieron informarles a los otros reinos donde decidieron que cada hombre; incluyendo a sus reyes, y digimon debía luchar en la guerra, para defender a sus pueblos, y a sus seres queridos.

Pero en uno de los reinos en el reino del viento, una princesa lo cambiara todo.


	2. Chapter 1:Una guerra y una decision

Ante la amenaza de la guerra en los reinos aliados de Fortune, los tres ángeles construyeron juntos un muro magico muy poderoso sobre la unión de las fronteras de los 6 reinos, muchos de los habitantes e incluso los reyes de los reinos, pensaban que el muro los protegería. Pero estaban muy equivocados.

**Reino Fortune, el palacio de los tres angeles.**

En el palacio se encontraba coriendo un joven pelinegro con ojos azules y una armaduta negra con una cabeza de leon sobre el pecho, corriendo en el palacio. Sus nombre era el General Koichi Minamoto (kimura), el general de los reinos Fortune y de la Luz y tambien uno de los generales mas jovenes. Estaba corriendo rapido hacia el salon del trono, porque habia escuchado que el muro fue atacado. Finalmente despues de correr, llego a una puerta de cristal con multiples colores (como el castillo de Seraphimon de digimon frontier), al abrir esa puerta se encontraban los angeles en sus perspectivos tronos, Ophanimon, la digimon del amor, Kerpymon, el digimon del conocimiento y por ultimo Seraphimon, el digimon de las leyes y la disciplina. Tambien su consejero, Neemon, un digimon bestia en forma de conejo amarillo, con una calza roja y un anotar en la mano.

Eso causo que los tres angeles miraron sorprendidos al General, sabian que algo esta mal.

Koichi se acerco a los tres angeles,se inclino y luego les dijo a los tres:

- Tres angeles, lamento informales que los digimon malignos y sus guerreros han cruzado la frontera-. Ante eso las miradas de los tres digimon estaba muy sorprendidas con aquella noticia, e incluso la del consejero estaba, un poco aturdida esta que dijo:

- Eso es imposible, ningun humano o digimon han podido cruzar el muro magico, es imposible-.

- NO es posible.- respiro hondo y luego dijo - Porque Duskmon es su lider-. Eso sorprendió mas a todos, porque sabian que Duskmon, su ex general queria venganza, contra ellos, por no escucharlo sobre que los digimon podian controlar a los seres humanos.-Por sus seguridades enviare tropas a protejer el palacio, al reino y a ustedes personalmente.

-No, las tropas deben protejer a los pueblos.- Dijo el angel femenino, Ophanimon.

- Tienes razon Ophanimon, pero tambien deben informarles a los otros reinos, sobre esta guerra.-Dijo Kerpymon.

-Neemon necesito que vallas personalmente a los otros reinos y comunicales lo que esta ocurriendo en estos , el tercer angel, Seraphimon.

-si, mi señor lo are lo mas rápido posible.- Dijo Neemon. En eso Neemon sale corriendo de la habitacion quedando solo los tres ángeles y el general Minamoto, en el salon del trono.

- Tres ángeles si me permiten propongo que mi hermano, el teniente Kouji Minamoto, entrene a las tropas de los reinos.- Dio una pausa, respiro hondo y dijo.- Se que mi hermano no es como yo, pero tiene un buen estilo de pelea. Estoy seguro que los podra entrenar sin ningun problema.- Finalizo.

Los tres ángeles se miraron y luego asintieron con la cabeza. Hasta que Ophanimon dijo:

- Esta decidido su hermano puede entrenar a las tropas, pero recuerda, que el tiempo es valioso y no hay que ningun riesgo y solo un hombre o digimon, puede hacer la diferencia, entre la victoria o la derrota.-Dijo Ophanimon.

La noticia sobre los reclutamientos llegaron tan rapido a los 6 Reinos aliados y muchos hombres y digimon masculinos se alistaron, para pelear en la guerra, dejando a sus familias. Pero aun el Reino del viento, no se habian aun alistado, pero no queria decir que no tubieran problemas.

**Reino del viento.**

El Reino del viento era uno de los reinos mas hermosos de todo el digimundo, su reino era todo un reino esta rodeado por montañas flotantes y cataras que brindaban cada dia un hermoso arco iris de muchos colores. Era un reino pacifico, pero si alguien intentaba atacar su reino o otros de los reinos aliados, ellos no lo pensaban dos veces y peleaba por defenderlos.

Su capital se llamaba Nabutrin, una enorme cuidad habitada por digimon alados y por humanos. Sus reyes era el Rey Yamato Orimoto, un hombre rubio, ojiazules, valiente, un buen guerrero, caballeroso,y musico, durante mucho tiempo estuvo peleando por su pueblo, hasta el nacimiento de su hija. acompañado con su esposa la Reina Mimicht o mejor conocida como Mimi, es una hermosa mujer pelicastaña, ojiverde, amorosa, valiente, honesta y gentil, aun que a veces es un poco caprichosa, ella ama mucho a su esposo y a su hija. Y lo que mas desea es que su hija se case con alguien que la ame por si misma.

Pero los reyes tenian un problema y ese era que su hija la princesa Zoe Orimoto, de 18 años de edad, todavía no habia elegido a un pretendiente, sus padres entonces decidieron que cada semana un miembro de las familias reales.

Ahora los reyes, solo tenian que esperar a que su hija encontara al hombre indicado para ella.

Pero que pasaria si el destino tubiera otros planes para encontrar al verdadero amor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo y les quiero agradecer a Bel1DG y a Angelmon, por sus comentarios. Disfutenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Una guerra y la decisión de una princesa. Parte 2**

Era una mañana en el reino del viento, uno de los reinos mas hermoso de todo el digimundo, mientras que muchos hombres abrian sus puestos de trabajo y las mujeres limpiaban la casa y preparaban a sus hijos para ir a la escuela ( en este reino todos los niños y adolescentes van a la escuela). Todo esta tranquilo, pero en el palacio.

Anteriormente los reyes habian llamado al hijo del duque del reino del fuego, Davis para que conociera a su hija pero...

"Esto es el colmo, nunca una mujer me habian tratado asi" Dijo el joven duque; Davis, todo rasguniado y con la ropa desgarada, llegando a la puerta principal, en eso Mimi y Yamato, ven la escena y van a donde esta el y les dicen.

"Espere no puede irse tan pronto". Dice la reina Mimi, una mujer de cabello moreno y ojos verdes, con un vestido color rosa y una corona en la cabeza.

"Lo lamento mucho sus majestades, pero no hay trato". Dijo trantando de irse, pero el rey Yamato, le impide el paso.

"Espere es solo que mi hija tiene un mal dia, pero por favor, necesito que me es..."No pudo terminar la oracion porque ya el duque se habia ido.

"Suerte al que se case con ella" Grito desde su cabello y se fue como un rayo. En eso se escucha una risa, ambos reyes giran su cabeza para el otro lado y se revelar una mujer que era una anciana de pelo blanco, con un vestido blanco y una faja rosa, su nombre era Bokomon, y es la madre de Yamato y la abuela de Zoe.

"Jajajajaja, veo que Zoe la hizo de nuevo jajajaja". Dijo

"Abuela, por favor no es momento para bromas" Dijo Mimi a su suegra.

"Mimi, tiene razón mama, es por eso si mañana, Zoe no se comporta. Entonces yo mismo le buscare uno, hablare con ella inmediatamente." Y se fue de la habitacion.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba una joven rubia de pelo largo, hasta la punta de los pies, ojiverde con un hermoso vestido de liso color lavanda y morado. Al lado de ella se encontraban 4 adolescentes, 2 chicas y 2 chicos.

Una de las chicas era de test morena y tenia el cabello de color chocolate y ojos dorados, tenia puesto un vestido liso rojo, con detalles dorados. Su nombre era Shara.

Al lado de ella estaba un chico, que la abrazaba de la cintura, para arriba. Su nombre era Etan y el novio de Shara, tenia el pelo negro, test blanca y ojos azules-grises, lleva buesto una camisa azul, con unos pantalones, negros y un chaleco de de la pareja y de la princesa se encontraban, una chica rubia de ojos rojos, con un vestido rojo, su nombre era Jessica. El ultimo de los chicos era un chico de cabello rubio-blanco, con un traje de color negro con azul, su nombre era Ruori. Los cinco chicos eran amigos, damas de compañía y protectores de Zoe.

Los cinco chicos se estaban riendo de lo que acababa de pasar hace algunos momentos:

"jajaja vieron la cara que hizo cuando pucca, le mordio sus panatalones". Dijo Zoe riendo.

"Si y dice que es del reino del Fuego, el uno de los pocos reinos del digimundo, en donde hay criaturas tenebrosas, pero se asusta por un caballo, que le mordió los pantalones, si que valiente". Dijo Jessica inmitando la voz del duque Davis.

"Si, pero creo que exageramos un poco". Dijo Sahra, entonces todos se miraron y dijeron.

"No" al unison, pero en eso la cara de Ruori a una muy asustada.

"Zoe, creo que estamos en problemas". En eso todos asomaron la cabeza y vieron a Yamato, con una cara no muy linda llegaron a este grupo.

"Jovenes, me gustaria hablar con mi hija ahora". Dijo

"Pero nosotros….."Dijeron

"AHORA". Los interumpio a todos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los cinco desaparecieron de la habitación. Dejando solamente a Zoe y a Yamato en la habitación. Yamato, da un suspiro mira a su hija.

"Me vas a decir, porque trataste asi al duque Davis" Dijo mirando a Zoe, sabiendo que esta no era la primera vez que le asi esto los pretendientes que el y Mimi, le buscaban.

"Es que era demasiado estirado, solo me queria por ser una princesa y eso".Dijo, entonces Yamato se sentó al lado de ella y le dijo.

"Mira, mañana viene el joven rey Tai del Reino del Fuego, solo se tu misma con el y si el te rechaza, lo voy a aceptar."Dijo y se retiro hasta que "y si lo haces de nuevo mañana, entonces te buscare, yo mismo un comprometido, de acuerdo.

"Esta bien". Dijo Zoe.

**Al dia siguiente.**

Zoe, estaba dormida en su cama, hasta que de la nada tres mucamas aparecieron de la nada en la habitacion. Una de ellas era una peliroja de pelo corto, tes bronceada y ojos rojos llamada Sora, la segunda era una pelivioleta de ojos rojos y test blanca, llamada Yolei y por ultimo una peliroja oscuro y ojos rosa, llama Yoshino. Las tres eran las amigas de la reina Mimi y tambien las sirvientas de Zoe, aunque siempre terminaban peleandose.

"Diespierte su alteza". Dijeron al unison.

"ah...Que hora es". Dijo Zoe despertándose.

"Es hora de prepararse, la llegada del rey Tai, es unas horas asi que hay que prepararse ahora".Dijo Sora

"Pero aun..."No pudo terminar la oracion porque en ese momento las tres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las sacaron de la cama, la desvistieron y la metieron a la bañera.

"Es..ta...he..la..da". Dijo sacando su cabeza del agua helada.

"Es mejor muy fria que muy caliente". Dijo Yolei, mientras que Yoshino y Sora, le limpiaban el cabello.

Despues del baño helado, la secaron, la peinaron y la llevaron a de nuevo a su habitacion, en donde comenzo el problema.

"Oh princesa yo creo que este vestido, se te vera perfecto en usted". Dijo Sora, mostrando un gran y ancho vestido color rosa bebe.

"oh, bueno pero..."

"NO No Sora, lo que la princesa necesita es un vestido que muestre lo que es". La interrumpio Yoshino monstrando un vestido fucsia muy revelador y se lo pone a Zoe.

"Si solo..."

"No no chicas lo que Zoe necesita es un vestido digno de una princesa". La interrumpio Yolei, monstrando un vestido ancho color vino, con muchos detalles en el, tambien se lo puso a Zoe arriba del vestido anterior. Y las tres mujeres empezaban a pelear en que vestido iba ser mejor para Zoe, entonces grita.

"OIGAN". Y las tres pararon de pelear y miraron a Zoe

"Creo, que me dio un poquito de hambre". Dijo mientras las tres se iban rapidamente hacia la la puerta se abre y aparece Bokomon.

"No me digas, pelearon de nuevo". Dijo

"Aja, pero no se que vestido ponerme aun abuela y no quiero ponerme algo que ponga ridiculo a papa o a mama." Dijo, entonces bokomon se fue y luego regreso con un vestido largo, no muy revelador de color lavanda, con detalles blancos y una parte con una capucha **(N/A: es como el vestido de Meridia, de "Valiente", pero de otro color) **"Toma, era mio cuando tenia tu edad y yo creo que se vera muy bien en ti". Dijo Bokomon dandole el vestido.

"Pero abuela, este tuyo y no creo que...". Dijo pero fue interrumpida por Bokomon.

"Usalo, ya es perfecto para ti y tomalo como un regalo".Y con eso Zoe se lo puso y regreso con el vestido puesto, tambien con un collar con el simbolo de la luna en ella.

"Oh Zoe, te queda hermoso". Dijo bokomon, sacando un poco de maquillaje y le pinta toda la cara y luego le da una manzana y un par de pendientes.

"Toma, cómela es una manzana para la serenidad y estos pendientes son para la suerte". Dijo y le puso el par de pendientes color violetas.

"Gracias abuela de verdad". Dijo abrazandola.

"No hay problema y ahora tienes que ir a la sala del trono, donde tus padres y tus amigos te esperan". Dijo y ambas se fueron hacia la puerta.

**Zoe Pov.**

Mi abuela y yo estábamos caminando hacia el salón del trono para la gran llegada del rey Tai, a mi no me importa si viene o no, pero como estamos en una guerra, mi padre quiere que me case con alguien para que las alianzas sean mejores para nuestro pueblo y el de ellos. Pero yo no quiero eso, si me caso quiero que sea por amor como se casaron todos en mi familia, pero también quiero a mis padres y a mi pueblo y are todo lo que fuera por ellos.

Finalmente llegamos al salón del trono, donde me esperaban mis padres y mis amigos, en eso mi madre y las chicas me mira y me sonríen, y se acercan a mi mi y mi madre me abraza y me dice

"oh, Zoe estas hermosa hija, sin duda el rey Tai, estará muy impresionado de verte".Dijo mi madre con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y luego miro a mi padre "Y que dices Yamato, no es cierto que Zoe se ve hermosa"Dijo. Entonces mi padre me ve " Si, pero no se te olvide de nuestro trato jovencita, si no te comprometes con el, entonces yo te buscare uno". Dijo, creo que algunas veces exagera, pero aun sigue siendo mi padre.

"Déjala tranquila hijo, Zoe debe tener el derecho de elegir". Dijo mi abuela, algunas veces pienso que ella y mis amigos son los únicos que casi siempre están de acuerdo conmigo.

"Pero mama ella..."Pero mi padre fue interrumpido para mala o buena suerte mia, por el sonido de las trompetas, o como yo lo llamo la alarma detectora de príncipes o reyes que quieren mi mano.

"Ok todo el mundo a sus posiciones". Dijo mi madre y todos nos movimos a nuestros respectivos lugares, mientras que mi padre, madre y yo estabamos en los tronos, mientras que mi abuela y mis amigos, estaban parados muy cerca de ahi, las puertas se empiezan a abrir y...

* * *

**Y Eeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttoo ooooo es todo hasta ahora, dejen sus comentarios please**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola...Les queria agradecer por los comentarios.**

**Aviso:La proxima semana tendre examenes asi que tendre muchos problemas en publicar nuevos capitulos a las historias.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La llegada y el reflejo.**

Las puertas se abren para revelar a un joven hombre de cabello castaño, test bronceada y ojos rojos, vestido con un traje de color rojo, camisa blanca y una corona de rey en la cabeza, su nombre era Tai Yagami, rey del reino del fuego.

Era uno de los reyes mas jóvenes de todo el digimundo, eso era porque un poco antes de la guerra su padre, el anterior rey fue asesinado y Tai tubo que heredar el trono muy rápido.

Llego hacia donde se encontraban los reyes y se arrodillo.

"Rey Yamato y reina Mimi Orimoto, eh venido desde el gran reino del fuego a pedir la mano de su hija, la princesa Zoe Artennis Orimoto en matrimonio". Dijo besando la mano de Zoe.

"Bueno según nuestras leyes, el compromiso debe ser siempre y cuando ambos estén conformes". Dijo Mimi.

"No se preocupe su alteza, eh escuchado mucho sobre Zoe y creo que puede ser la indicada para hacer mi futura reina".Dijo Tai, pero Yamato miro a su esposa y ella asintio y el dijo:

"De acuerdo, pero déjenme decirle que el duque Davis fue,"

"Si, ya fui enterado de lo que ocurrio mientras partia y me parece bien que una mujer sepa cuando cuidarse". Le interrumpio el joven rey

"Bueno, porque no mejor tu y Zoe se van al jardin para conocerse mejor". Dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, madre". Dijo Zoe lo mas educado posible a su mama y se dirigio hacia el jardin real

**Zoe POV.**

Caminamos por los jardines del palacio y debo admitir que el rey Tai es guapo, pero no es mi tipo, cuando me doy cuenta que me estaba mirando. En eso llegamos a un area de descanso para tomar te, pintar y otras, y nos sentamos en la mesa donde habia una tetera con te, un par de tasas y otras cosas dulces. En eso me armo de valor y le pregunto:

"Porque me miras tanto?". Le pregunte.

"Ah, es solo que me di cuenta que eres mas flacucha que las mujeres de mi Reino". Me dijo. _Flacucha? pensé _

"En mi reino se dice que las mujeres que son asi de flacas tendran muchos problemas para tener hijos". Continuo. Q_ue se piensa que es el, para decirme eso, pense._

Entonces me sirvo un poco de te y el rey me mira con una mirada un poco extraña.

"No vas a servirme una tasa, en mi reino es una tradicion que una mujer casada o no casada, le sirva una tasa de te, a su futuro esposo, y tambien para complacer a sus futuros, es señal de dignidad y refinamiento, tambien es de acurdar la compostura". Dijo

Entonces le sirvo una tasa de te, pero no me doy cuenta que un de los insectos mascota de Ruori estaba en la taza.

"ehn, disculpa pero.."

"Y tambien debes estar callada". Me intrrumpio, a punto de tomar el te, entonces trato de sacarle la taza.

"Disculpame pero necesito la taza un momento". Dije tratando de sacarle la taza, pero el te se le cae en todo el cuerpo.

"Eres una..."Pero el insecto, se le metió adentro de los pantalones y esto causo, que se cayera cerca de los establos reales, donde se encontraba Pucca, mi caballo blanco con muchas machas grises, y al momento que Pucca lo vio, le dio una patada que lo llego directo hacia el lago en donde se quedo todo mojado y tambien con todo el cuerpo y la ropa llena de barro.

"Lo siento mucho no era mi intension". Le dije, hasta que mire su cara, estaba demasiado enojado.

**Final de Zoe Pov. De vuelta en el salon del trono.**

Todos estaban esperando pacientemente la respuesta del rey Tai, pero luego empezaron a escuchar un ruido un poco extraño y hasta que Bokomon les dijo:

"Creo que este arroz ya se coció". Dijo, hasta que vieron la puerta abrirse y ahi vieron a Zoe corriendo hacia su madre y su abuela, atras de ella el rey Tai muy enojado, con lodo en todas partes se acerco a Zoe:

"ERES UNA DESGRACIA, DE TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE EH CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA, NUNCA EH VISTO A UNA COMO TU, NUNCA EN SUSANO JUICIO UN REY O PRINCIPE SE CASARIAN CONTIGO". Le grito y salio corriendo hacia la puerta.

Zoe, no pudo soportarlo mas y se fue al jardin donde Pucca la esperaba y se subio y cabalgo hacia el bosque que siempre hiba cuando era niña. Despues de tanto cabalgar llevo a Pucca a un lago cerca a tormar agua y ahi vio su propio reflejo en el agua.

Mira bien, nunca voy a ser una novia ideal  
O una buena hija (dijo imaginándose a sus padres con una mirada de tristeza).  
¿No sabré tal papel jamás tomar?  
Ahora sé que al demostrar quién realmente soy  
Gran dolor podría causar  
¿Quién es quien veo ahí? ¿Su mirar fijo en mí?  
¿Y que en mi reflejo no reconocí? (vuelve al palacio a una zona donde estaban todos los retratos de sus ancestros y se arrodilla).  
No puedo continuar esta gran falsedad  
¿Cuándo en mí reflejo yo me veré en verdad?  
¿Cuándo en mí reflejo yo me veré en verdad?.

Se mira en el espejo y se saca la capucha, dejando que su cabello llegue hasta finales de la cintura y vuelve al jardin donde se sienta en una banca que estaba debajo de un arbol de sakura violetas. En eso Yamato, la ve y se le acerca.

"Zoe, estas bien". Le dice Yamato, pero no le contesta y ve su corona en el suelo, en eso Yamato suspira, recoge la corona del suelo y se sienta al lado de ella, y pone su mirada en el arbol dice:

"Creo que este año tenemos unas hermosas flores, pero mira ahí en esa rama aun no florece, sin embrago, cuando lo haga será la flor mas hermosa de todas las otras." Dijo acercandose a ella y le pone la corona a su hija y Zoe le da una sonrisa a su hija, hasta que esa sonrisa desparece al escuchar el ruido de unos tambores que se acercaban.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews :)**


End file.
